Dimensional War
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sequel to "Monsters with Souls". Years have passed for Ichigo & Naruto as they set out to find a way to stop Sosuke Aizen aided by his Arrancar army & the rogue ninja group the Akasuki from their goals as a war between the 2 dimensions is bound to happen. The only ones who can stop it are Ichigo & Naruto as they put everything on the line to stop the war from happening.
1. return from training

_**Dimensional War**_

**Warnings:** This is a sequel to the fiction crossover "Monsters with Souls" featuring Naruto and Bleach. If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this story picks up right where I left off. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it! Please don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold –demons speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~, +flashback+

**One-** _**return from training**_

It had been three years since both Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzamaki had left the leaf village to begin training with the legendary sannin Jiraiya and the former shinigami captain of squad two Yourichi Shihoin. Both substitute soul reapers and ninja were training to learn their bankai from their zanpakuto's and to increase their skills with their jutsus. Both teens were also going to various villages in which Konaha was allied with alerting them to not only of the Akatsuki's plans but also the former shinigami Soksuke Aizen's plans. Naruto was shocked to learn that several of the Jinchuriki that were living within some of the other villages in nearby neighboring lands had all ready been caught by the Akatsuki. According to Kyuubi, the Biju could be extracted from their hosts by force. The end result would end up with the Biju hosts, the Jinchuriki being killed.

It was a fairly normal day within Konaha as both Kotetsu and Izumo sat at the guard posts. They could see a small group coming towards the gate. The first to enter was a dark skinned woman with hazel eyes and purple hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Yourichi Shihoin had her hands laced behind her head as she was humming to herself. Five seconds later two rather tall but muscular teens entered. The first looked to be eighteen years old as he had light tan Caucasian skin. His orange spiked hair had grown much longer as some of his bands fell before his chocolate brown eyes while the rest hung loosely against his neck (the final getsuga tensho hairstyle). Ichigo wore a sleeveless red cloak over his standard shinigami robes. At the bottom of his cloak were black and white flames that trimmed the edge. Ichigo wore his leaf village headband on red fabric as it was tied around his right bicep. Ichigo's zanpakuto Zangetsu was strapped onto his back as its white ribbon covered the sword. Next to Ichigo stood a sixteen year old teenager with light tan Caucasian skin. His golden spiked blond hair had grown much longer as he wore it tied back into a small ponytail which fell to his shoulder blades in length. His bright blue sapphire eyes were smiling as a large smile was stretched across his whisker marked face. Naruto wore his leaf village headband on a black ribbon as it was tied around his forehead. Naruto wore a black short sleeve muscle tee shirt and a pair of black kimono style pants. This outfit happened to be Naruto's shinigami robes. Naruto happened to be wearing the same cloak as Ichigo only except his had long sleeves (sage cloak). Strapped to his right leg was his zanpakuto Kitsune as he also had a large scroll strapped to his back. Both Kotetsu's and Izumo's eyes widened when they saw the two teens. Both teens where laughing lightly and speaking with each other.

Ten minutes later both Kotetsu and Izumo could see an older looking man with long white spiky hair tied back into a ponytail follow the group. Tears ran down Jiraiya's face as he entered the village. He stopped once he had stepped five feet into the village. Jiraiya threw his arms up suddenly into the sky.

"Why… Youruichi?! I thought that we had something special." shouted out Jiraiya before he hung his head down in down in shame as his arms dropped to his side. Jiraiya continued on his way into the village. Up ahead of him Yourichi stopped and turned to the two teens.

"Well boys, this is where we part ways. I am going to see Kisuke before heading back to the Seireitei." Yourichi told them. Both Ichigo and Naruto smiled at the shinigami.

"Thanks so much for your help with our training Yoruichi." stated the two teens in unison.

"Not a problem boys. I suggest that you both report to the hokage before you go back to Ichigo's realm." stated Yourichi. Both teens nodded their heads that they understood. Yourichi turned as she quickly _flash stepped_ away. Both teens turned towards Jiraiya to see him still crying.

"Come on pervy sage. We have to report to the hokage." both Ichigo and Naruto shouted out to Jiraiya. A flash of anger crossed Jiraiya's face.

"I have told you two not to call me that!" he shouted out at the two teens. Both Ichigo and Naruto threw their heads back laughing as they both quickly _flash stepped_ away from the angry sannin.

Not much had changed within Konaha since both Ichigo and Naruto have been gone. The only thing that was brand new was that Tsunade's face was carved into the Hokage Mountain. Naruto couldn't help but to smile at the familiar face of his father next to hers.

'It feels good to be home.' Naruto thought to himself. Seconds later both Ichigo and Naruto stood outside of the hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door before he heard a female voice telling them to come in. Both Ichigo and Naruto threw open the door to see Tsunade sitting behind a large desk. Sarutobi the third hokage stood besides her going over some paper work. Both the former and current hokage smiled when Ichigo and Naruto entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade, the mission has been completed. Our allies are ready at a moment's notice." stated Ichigo.

"Welcome back boys. I trust that your training went well." stated Tsunade.

"You bet. We learned a lot as I got to meet some of Kyuubi's brothers and sisters. Well at least those that haven't been caught and stripped of their Biju." stated Naruto. Both Tsunade and Sarutobi looked at the young Jinchiriki in confusion.

"When the Biju are forcefully ripped out from their hosts, the Jinchuriki are killed." stated Jiraiya. Both Tsunade and Sarutobi were shocked when they found out about this fact.

"I have been meaning to ask this but what is up with the cloaks and your change of clothes Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"Both Ichigo and Naruto have achieved the rank of sage. Naruto's new clothes happen to be his shinigami attire." replied Jiraiya. This didn't surprise Sarutobi as he had seen firsthand what the two substitute soul reapers were capable of.

"I bet you two are anxious to return home and to see your teammate." stated Tsunade as both Ichigo and Naruto nodded their heads. "Very well you are both dismissed. I want you both to report back once you two have returned to this realm." stated Tsunade. Both Ichigo and Naruto quickly _flash stepped_ away heading towards the Namikaze estate. Both teens couldn't wait to see Haku and tell the ice user about their journey. Ichigo was also anxious to see his family and girlfriend Orihime Inoue. On their way, Naruto happened to see his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata by the shoulder when he appeared right behind her suddenly. Naruto turned Hinata around quickly as he quickly planted a full blown kiss onto Hinata's lips.

***Get a room you two!*** yelled out Shiro mentally.

***Fuck you Shiro!*** growled Kyuubi.

***Yeah… I love you too Kyuubi!*** laughed Shiro. Naruto pulled away from Hinata as she was blushing like crazy.

"I am back Hinata." Naruto whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Welcome home Naruto." she stated while hugging Naruto tightly. That is when she noticed Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo."

"Hi Hinata. I will leave you two alone. I am going to head to the estate Naruto." Ichigo replied before he took off. Ichigo arrived at the Namikaze residence as he could sense the ice user Haku was in the back of the house attending to the garden that he had planted. Haku who was the same age as Naruto had his raven black hair tied back up in a bun as he wore an outfit that looked very similar to the outfit that he used to wear when he first meet the two teens. It was a men's style kimono with a white top and dark blue pants. Light blue snowflakes danced on the top as Haku was wearing a leaf village headband on a blue ribbon tied around his forehead. "The garden is turning out quite nicely Haku." Ichigo stated. Haku jumped turning around rather quickly as he was armed with a senbon needle. When Haku saw Ichigo a bright smile stretched across his face as he stood up. Haku placed the senbon back into his sleeve as he walked up to the substitute soul reaper.

"Ichigo you're back. Where is Naruto?" questioned Haku.

"He's with Hinata. It's good to see you Haku." stated Ichigo as he hugged his teammate and friend.

"Come you have to tell me about your journey. When were you guys planning to travel back to your home dimension?" asked Haku.

"Naruto and I haven't decided yet. We will possibly leap later on as I know that Naruto wants to spend some time in the leaf village. First let me make a phone call to my dimension and then we will catch up." Ichigo stated. Haku nodded his head as the ice user knew that Ichigo didn't come from this realm as he was only here to stop a disturbance that was not only affecting this world but also the one that Ichigo came from. Haku knew firsthand what his teammates were capable of as he was eternally grateful that the two teens were giving him a second chance. For the first time ever, Haku had a place to call home as his kekkigenkai was not frowned upon. Ichigo went up to his room within the Namikaze estate as sitting on his dresser was a cell phone. Ichigo placed his stuff onto the bed as he grabbed the phone calling his home back within his dimension.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Catch up


	2. catch up

_**Dimensional War**_

**Warnings:** This is a sequel to the fiction crossover "Monsters with Souls" featuring Naruto and Bleach. If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this story picks up right where I left off. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: you don't realize just how right you are because there are people in the world who don't even have that. To ameranthus13: sorry that it took me a while to start the second part as I wanted to complete some of my other works and I had to read what I did before this. To Painlover792: I am sorry that you feel that way. I didn't expect the first chapter to have any excitement in it as I wanted to touch base and kind of begin where I left off. Hopefully in later chapters the excitement will pick up. To xider: thanks so much for your comment and bearing with me. To Guest: thanks for the comment as I have a feeling that you are going to like this story as much as the first one. Thanks to everyone whom faved, left their comments and reviews. I ask that you please continue to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think! Thanks.

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold –demons speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~, +flashback+

Two- catch up

The phone rang several times before a figure ran to answer the phone before the answering machine could pick up.

"Kurosaki residence… this is Naruto Uzamaki speaking." answered a voice. Ichigo knew that this wasn't truly Naruto speaking but rather the mod soul who was controlling Naruto's body back in Ichigo's home dimension.

"Hey Kurama….. Is any of my family home?" asked Ichigo.

"Sorry they aren't. Karin and Yuzu are due home in the next hour and your dad was called into the hospital. So when are you two planning to return home?" asked Kurama.

"We were planning on spending some time here before we leap back. We had just returned back today from the training trip." Ichigo replied.

"I see. Well I will tell them that you had called. They can't wait to see you two as I know that they are going to want to know how the journey went."

"We plan to tell them all about it when we get back. How have things been there?"

"Oh the usual. Uryu and Chad have been taking care of the hollows. Orihime misses you and I know that she will be happy to hear that you are coming home." replied Kurama. This brought a smile to Ichigo's face.

"Kay… Tell Kon to behave himself as we should return shortly."

"Will do, take care." Kurama stated before he hung up the phone. Ichiog hung up his phone before he decided to change out of his soul reaper garb placing his sage cloak along with Zangetsu onto the bed.

Ichigo came downstairs finding Haku making lunch.

"I hope that you made some for me." Ichigo stated.

"But of course. So tell me all about your trip." stated Haku as he came into the large dining room with two plates of food. He handed Ichigo one of the plates as he joined the older teen at the table. Ichigo proceeded to tell Haku all about the journey. At the same time Naruto was telling Hinata about the trip while spending some time with his girlfriend.

"You don't realize just how much I have missed you Naru." stated Hinata. Naruto still received some stares from the older adults but the younger generation and the kids treated Naruto as if he was a friend.

***I am glad to see that some things have changed but yet also remained the same.*** Kyuubi stated mentally.

"I have missed you too Hinata. But you do know that Ichigo and I will have to go back to Ichigo's home dimension to find out what is going on there." stated Naruto. Suddenly Hinata's all white eyes widened suddenly as Naruto could hear a hollow's scream. Naruto turned quickly to see a hollow heading straight towards them.

-You smell delicious. I bet you taste the same way.- hissed the hollow as he went after Hinata. Naruto had moved quickly armed with his zanpakuto in his hand.

"I won't allow you to lay a single claw on my girlfriend let alone anyone else from this village." Naruto snarled out as he slashed at the hollow's mask killing it instantly. But it wasn't over. More and more hollows began to appear suddenly. Naruto slipped Kitsune underneath his arms freeing up his hands to perform a single hand sign. _"Multiple Shadow Clone!"_ he cried out creating an army of shadow clones to battle against the hollows. "Hinata get out of here. Get as many people you can to shelter." Naruto called out to his girlfriend. Hinata did as Naruto had asked of her as all of the shadow clones grabbed their version of their zanpakuto in their hands. "Let's rock!" growled Naruto as he and his clones lept attacking the hollows that began to appear.

Next chapter…

Hollow battle


	3. hollow battle

_**Dimensional War**_

**Warnings:** This is a sequel to the fiction crossover "Monsters with Souls" featuring Naruto and Bleach. If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this story picks up right where I left off. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it as I am using my own attacks and/or attacks from other series for this story!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: *Naruto shouting* damn right! No one chooses to turn my girlfriend into a snack especially some hollow! To ameranthus13: I had to leave you hanging for the epic hollow battle that will be featured in the next chapter. I knew that I was going to have some trouble with the fight scene as I am going to have to watch a bunch of youtube videos to help me out. To dragonwolf416: I hope that the next chapter will leave you speechless as I am going to try hard to keep my audience's attention as fight scenes are my worst to write about.

To Haru1533: I am going to try to in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone whom faved, left their comments and reviews. I ask that you please continue to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think! Thanks.

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold –demons speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~, +flashback+

Three- hollow battle

Back at the Namikaze estate, Ichigo could feel Naruto's spiritual pressure sky rocket. Ichigo could also hear the screams coming from hollows. Ichigo quickly _flash stepped _up to his room to quickly place back on his soul reaper garb and to retrieve his zanpakuto. He rushed back downstairs to see Haku ready to help out as well.

"I want to help Ichigo. I know that I won't be able to fight hollows as well as you and Naruto can. But I want to try to help out in any way that I can." stated the ice ninja. Ichigo knew that there was a strong possibility that Haku's powers had grown stronger.

"Alright let's go Haku." replied Ichigo as the two took off quickly. Haku using _shunpo_ to keep up with Ichigo's _flash step._ When the two of them got to the center of the village, they could see an army of Naruto clones battling a ton of hollows. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu causing the ribbon to unwravel from the zanpakuto. _"Getsuga Tensho [moon fang heaven piercer]!"_ Ichigo snapped swinging his zanpakuto to cause his spiritual energy to unleash killing off a few hollows. Haku could see Hinata leading civilians to safety. Haku went to join her as Ichigo _flash stepped _up to his adoptive brother/team mate.

"What's up with all of the hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. They just started appearing. Hinata is trying to lead as many civilians to safety." replied Naruto as they could see both Yourichi and Kisuke join them in dealing with the hollows.

"Haku is helping her out. Let's take care of these hollows as quickly as possible." stated Ichigo. Naruto nodded his head that he understood. Both Ichigo and Naruto quickly _flash stepped _slashing at each and every hollow. None of them noticed the sky beginning to tear as a rift began to open.

***Um not to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that we have much bigger problems to deal with.*** Kyuubi stated. Naruto and Ichigo could see a very large hollow as it let out a terrible roar causing glass to shatter.

"Naruto, Ichigo be careful….. That is a menos grande." called out Kisuke. Naurto charged at the menos only to see a large _cero [doom blast]_ form in its mouth. Ichigo quickly stepped before Naruto using his large zanpakuto and spiritual pressure to block the _cero._

"Ichigo!" Naruto called out as he watched the older teen push the blast back and managed to cut the large hollow. They could hear someone whistle as Ichigo and Naruto watched the hollow retreat.

A sound of someone clapping filled the area as both Naruto and Ichigo turned around quickly to see a man with wild blue hair. He had a bone jaw attacked to the side of his face as a huge hole in his admen as he wore what looked to be soul reaper garb except it was white and not black. His zanpakuto was tucked to his side.

***What the hell is that? I am picking up hollow and soul reaper.*** Kyuubi asked mentally.

***I am not sure what he is as he does have the same spiritual sense as me.*** replied Shiro.

"Who in the hell are you?" Ichigo asked in a low growl. The hollows seemed to back off around the blue hair male's appearance.

"I am Espada number six Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…. An Arrancar. I have come for you Ichigo Kurosaki. Lord Aizen wants you." replied Grimmjow. This caused Naruto to tighten his grip on this zanpakuto.

"No way…. Ichigo is not going to join that bastard." hissed Naruto. Grimmjow threw his head back laughing.

"And who is going to stop us? You don't stand a chance against me and my friend." replied Grimmjow as he snapped his fingers as a void opened up revealing a very large but muscular Arrancar. "Yami take care of the annoying blond." stated Grimmjow. Nobody noticed that Ichigo had unleashed his _bankai_ as he managed to stop Yami's large hand from crashing down onto Naruto.

"Who in the world?" asked Yami. Ichigo had moved so fast as he cut off Yami's arm. Ichigo then kicked Yami hard forcing the Arrancar to fly through the air and through an abandoned building. Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow allowing the sixth Arrancarn to see the hollow mask firmly on his face.

This brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"I think that we have a very good chance of forcing you back from whatever hell you came from." stated Naruto as he held his zanpakuto close to his body while the blade was pointing out. "_Bankai!"_ Naruto snapped out as energy lashed out violently producing a small gail. When the energy and winds died down it revealed Naruto with his _bankai_ form of his zanpakuto, Shikon Kitsune [fanged demon fox]. Naruto's soul reaper uniform did not change only his zanpakuto. It looked almost like his father's triple prong kunai except for the main blade was longer like a sword. Ichigo's outfit had changed as his top became a jacket as it was tattered at the end. It looked exactly like Zangetsu's jacket as his zanpakuto became a pitch black katana.

*We will handle the larger Arrancar. You can handle Grimmjow.*Naruto told Ichigo mentally. Ichigo nodded his head as the two moved quickly pushing the two Arrancars out of the village and away from the civilians. The look of shock stretched across both Grimmjow's and Yami's face as they didn't expect the two teens to be this strong or this powerful. That would give Kisuke and Yourichi time to deal with the remaining hollows.

In one part of the forest, Naruto had managed to push the large Arrancar Yami far enough away from the village. Naruto's eyes had become Kyuubi's as his whisker marks broadened. His nails became claws as his canines became fangs.

"You little brat. Once I destroy you I am going to kill that orange haired Shinigami for cutting off my arm." growled Yami. Naruto threw his head back laughing.

"You don't stand a chance against Ichigo. But then again you won't leave this forest alive." stated Naruto.

"Like a runt could take me down. You're all by yourself." stated Yami as Naruto's grin broadened.

"Whoever said that I was alone? You have no idea of who you are dealing with." stated Naruto as he allowed his chakra to spike as he became golden yellow as if surrounded by flames. His whole ware robe changed as it looked like he was wearing a sage outfit (biju mode). Naruto ran through a series of hand signs as he produced a very large chakra version of Kyuubi. The nine tail fox grinned licking his lips.

"**Let's take this sucker down Naruto!"** growled Kyuubi forcing Naruto to smile. The two moved simultaneously producing a _Biju Bomb_ which hit Yami hard throwing him back through several trees. Yami screamed out in pain as Naruto moved with zanpakuto in hand.

"You bastard!" snarled out Yami as he went to grab his zanpakuto.

***Don't let him draw his weapon Kit. We have no clue what they are capable of when they are armed with their zanpakuto.*** Kyuubi told Naruto mentally.

*Got it!* Naruto replied. Even with all of Kyuubi's intense power, he still laid sealed within Naruto. They didn't know if their combined powers would stand a chance against an Arrancar. Even with Biju mode and Sage mode behind Naruto, there was no grantee that he could defeat an Arrancar alone. Kyuubi's powers flowed throughout Naruto's body as the teen gripped Shikon Kitsune hard in his hand.

"You are so dead you little punk!" growled Yami.

"Sorry I think that you have it backwards. _Hikaze Bakuha [fire wind blast]!"_ snarled Naruto as he unleashed a powerful fire and wind blast when he violently swung his zanpakuto. The fire wind blast hit Yami so hard that he didn't have time to react. Kyuubi's chakra form moved a long side with Naruto as they attacked Yami once again. _**"Kyuu Tenma Sai [nine demon cut]!"**_ Naruto and Kyuubi snarled simultaneously. Naruto swung his zanpakuto violently and quickly unleashing nine energy slashes. Kyuubi's nine tails also did the same as the energy cut up Yami badly forcing the Arrancar to retreat back to where ever he came from.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Ichigo vs. Grimmjow


	4. Ichigo vs Grimmjow

_**Dimensional War**_

**Warnings:** This is a sequel to the fiction crossover "Monsters with Souls" featuring Naruto and Bleach. If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this story picks up right where I left off. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it as I am using my own attacks and/or attacks from other series for this story!

**Author Reviews: **to Haru1533: I know I kind of surprised myself with this fight scene. To answer your question Ichigo is stronger with his shinigami powers than Naruto and Naruto is stronger with jutsus compared to Ichigo. Both are in equal strength when it comes to the power that is with inside of them. I mean have you ever watched the series? Think of Shiro and Kyuubi in that sense only not as evil to their other halves. To ultima-owner *does a face palm* You just had to go there didn't you?! To KhalixBlack: I will try but I make no promises as it takes me a while to work on a chapter. Thanks to everyone whom faved, left their comments and reviews. I ask that you please continue to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think! Thanks.

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold –demons speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~, +flashback+

Four- Ichigo vs. Grimmjow

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Ichigo had pushed Grimmjow far enough away from the village. Grimmjow broke free of Ichigo's grasp as a large feral grin crossed the sixth Arrancar's face.

"I can understand why Lord Aizen is so keen on having you. You are already a part of us. Just surrender to your inner hollow and come join us." stated Grimmjow. Ichigo could hear Shiro laughing in the back of his mind.

***Is he kidding? You and I don't work that way.* **Shiro stated.

"Sorry but it doesn't work that way with him and I. I won't ever join Aizen in destroying the world." snapped Ichigo. Grimmjow pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheath as he charged at Ichigo wildly. Both zanpakuto's clashed in a shower of sparks as Grimmjow managed to free one of his hands as a red orb materialized in his palm.

"_Cero [doom blast]!"_ snapped Grimmjow as he was aiming for Ichigo's face. Ichigo protected himself from the blast with his zanpakuto as he could feel Shiro's and Tensa Zangetsu's powers flowing into him. Ichigo then _flash stepped _away from Grimmjow putting some distance between him and the Arrancar.

*Thanks Shiro and Tensa Zangetsu. This opponent is going to be harder to deal with.* Ichigo stated as he held his zanpakuto hard in his hands. Ichigo knew that his jutsu's would give him a slight edge against Grimmjow. Ichigo took a long deep breath as he let it out slowly. Grimmjow kept a close eye on Ichigo as the teen seemed to relax.

"Are you ready to take me seriously?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo said nothing as he charged at Grimmjow. A large feral grin stretched across his face. "That's what I've been waiting for. I want to crush you with everything that I've got. I will force you to join us once you see just how powerful we are." Grimmjow laughed wildly. He never saw one of Ichigo's hands leave the hilt of his sword as his one free hand ran through a series of hand signs.

"_Chidori Getsuga Tensho [thousand birds' moon fang heaven piercer]!" _ Lightning sprung from Ichigo's fingers combining with his black and red spiritual energy. Grimmjow screamed out in pain as the attack hit him at close range. It left a huge dark scar running down the center of his chest. Grimmjow tried to blast him with a _cero_ at close range only to have his arm cut off (the one Tosen cuts of). Grimmjow panted wildly as blood poured out of his wound.

'Aizen said that he was strong. But I didn't think that he would be this strong.' Grimmow thought to himself.

"What's a matter Grimmjow? Tired all ready?" Ichigo asked earning a sharp growl from the Arrancar.

"Not quite!" Grimmjow hissed. The sixth Arrancar charged at Ichigo as their zanpakuto's clashed once again. It seemed that Ichigo was playing with him which frustrated Grimmjow even further. "Damn you shinigami [death god]!"

Grimmjow clutched his sword by his side as he lept away from Ichigo. Suddenly there was a person standing right behind him as he placed his hand onto Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow turned in shock.

"Sheath your sword Grimmjow." stated the man. Ichigo recognized him to be Tosen, one of the captains that had defected with Aizen.

"Tosen… Why are you here?!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Why… I think that you know the reason why." replied Tosen. Ichigo still stood in defensive mod incase that the two decided to team up to fight him. "You have invaded the world of the living without permission as you have cause one of our high ranking Arrancars to come back severally injured. Lord Aizen is not pleased. Let's return back to Hueco Mundo." stated Tosen. A rift opened up as Grimmjow followed the former soul reaper captain.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Ichgio.

"Be grateful that Tosen had just saved your life. I think that you wouldn't be able to defeat me while I'm in my released form. I will return and next time you are dead meat!" replied Grimmjow as the rift closed in front of him once he was inside.

Ichigo reached up undoing his hollow mask as he could sense Naruto approaching.

"Ichigo?"

"I am alright Naruto. Just my foe decided to retreat before we could finish our fight. I have a very bad feeling that they also decided to attack back home." stated Ichigo.

"We will head back to Karakura after we have reported to the hokage. I don't think that this is over yet." replied Naruto. Ichigo nodded his head agree with what the ninja had said as the two _flash stepped _back towards the village.

NEXT CHAPTER….. return to Karakura


	5. return to Karakura

_**Dimensional War**_

**Warnings:** This is a sequel to the fiction crossover "Monsters with Souls" featuring Naruto and Bleach. If you haven't read the first story please do so before reading this story picks up right where I left off. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it as I am using my own attacks and/or attacks from other series for this story!

**Author Reviews: **to Haru1533: sorry about the short fight scene but I knew that I couldn't kill off Grimmjow just yet as Naruto and Ichigo are bound to face him again. To xider: I am trying to update as quickly as possible but I don't want to rush through the chapters as I have plenty that is going to happen. To dragonwolf416: thanks so much for your comment. To ultima-owner: damn right that the next time Grimmjow and Ichigo face off will be epic. Thanks to everyone whom faved, left their comments and reviews. I ask that you please continue to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think! Thanks.

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold –demons speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~, +flashback+

Five- return to Karakura

When both Naruto and Ichigo returned back to Konaha they saw that the damage caused by the hollows were very little as no one had lost their lives to the hollows. Any remaining hollow bodies began to slowly vanish away into the wind.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tsunade as she came down into the village to see the damage first hand.

"Everyone is fine Lady Tsunade. Whatever those two things were, they seemed to be controlling the hollows. Usually hollows never attack in large groups like that." stated Kisuke.

"**They called themselves Arrancars. They are hollows whom had gained the powers of a soul reaper. They are a part of Aizen's army."** stated Shiro through Ichigo.

"We also believe that they may have struck back home in Ichigo's dimension. We need to return back to Karakura to find out what had happened." Naruto stated.

"Meanwhile, I will go back to the Soul Society to see if they know anything about what we had faced against." stated Yourichi.

"Understood. Report back if you guys learn anything. Have a safe trip Ichigo and Naruto." stated Tsunade. Before Naruto could leap dimensions with Ichigo, Hinata went up to her boyfriend planting a very hard and aggressive kiss onto Naruto's lips.

"Hurry back Naruto. And please stay safe." Hinata stated causing Naruto to blush. The two substitute's lept dimensions leaving Konaha behind them as they traveled through time and space heading back to Ichigo's home dimension.

The two landed back at the Kurosaki Clinic as they were back within Ichigo's room (a room which they shared). Kon and Kurama looked relieved to see the two boys as the mod souls whom controlled their actual bodies mirrored their physical looks despite the change in time between the two dimesions.

"Welcome back Ichigo… Naruto….." stated the two mod souls in unison. Both Naruto and Ichigo grabbed their substitute soul badges that they had in their robes as they pressed it against their actual bodies forcing the two mod soul pills to pop out this way they could take back control over their physical bodies. Laying on the beds was Kon's and Kurama's plush toy bodies. The two teens put the pills into their respective toys causing them to come to life.

"Has anything unusual happened while we were gone?" asked Ichigo as he stretched out his physical body. The look on Kon's face spoke volumes as Ichigo looked at the plush lion toy. "Kon….."

"Sorry Ichigo. We tried to stop them from taking her but even the soul reapers couldn't stop them. They were far too strong." stated Kurama.

"What in the world are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto asked the plush fox toy.

"Orihime. These beings that looked like soul reapers except they had on white uniforms came and attacked. Two of them took Orihime with them. Even though the soul reapers managed to kill some low level ranking ones. Two of the high ranking ones took Orihime." stated Kon. This caused Ichigo to curse out violently. Naruto could feel both Ichigo's and Shiro's spiritual pressure sky rocket.

"Easy Ichigo. We will go and get Orihime back. But there is no doubt that this is probably a trap." Naruto stated as he could see one of Ichigo's eyes change into Shiro's.

"I don't care if it is a trap or not. I will go to this Hueco Mundo and get Orihime back." Ichigo stated angrily.

"Don't worry Ichigo we will get Orihime back. I promise." stated Naruto calmly. Ichigo began to calm down as his eye returned back to normal.

Both Ichigo and Naruot went downstairs to find both Yuzu and Karin doing their homework.

"Need any help with that?" asked Ichigo.

"No thanks Kon. I think that we have it covered." replied Karin. Both Naruto and Ichigo laughed which caused the two girls to look at them with wide eyes.

"Naruto…. Ichigo…?" they both asked in unison. Both Naruto and Ichigo smiled causing both Karin and Yuzu to jump out of their seats as they hugged the two older teens. "When did you two get back?" they asked.

"Just a couple of seconds ago. How have you two been doing?" asked Ichigo.

"We have been pretty good. Both Kon and Kurama protected us well while you were gone." stated Karin.

"Tell us about your trip. How was training?" asked Yuzu. Suddenly the two teens stomach rumbled loudly causing both Ichigo and Naruto to blush. "I will make you both something to eat while you tell us about what's going on back in Konaha." stated Yuzu. Both Naruto and Ichigo sat down at the table while Yuzu got up to make them something to eat. While the small girl was cooking, Ichigo and Naruto explained about their journey to other lands meeting the other Jinchuriki that the Akatsuki hadn't captured, learning about their bankai's, learning the sage arts, learning new jutsu's, Jiraiya causing trouble and hitting on not only Yourichi but other women.

"Just before we left, a large army of hollows and two Arrancars attacked. We managed to kill all of the hollows and severely injure two Arrancars before we came back here." stated Naruto. Suddenly a senkaimon gate opened up as Ichigo's father stepped through the gate. It was the first time that both teens ever saw Isshin in his soul form.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked in shock. Isshin's eyes meet his sons.

"Ichigo….. Naruto… You're back. Yourichi told us about what happened back in Konaha during the captain's meeting. Give me a second will you while I get back into my gigai." Both Naruto and Ichigo nodded their heads as Isshin left the room. Yuzu placed two plates down before Naruto and Ichigo.

"When did dad…?" Ichigo began to ask.

"Take on soul reaper duties?" asked a familiar voice. Ichigo looked down to see the two mod souls Kon and Kurama had come downstairs. Yuzu went over picking up the two toys placing them both down onto the table. Ichigo nodded his head as he began to eat some of his food that Yuzu made. "It was while you two were gone. Things both here and in the soul society have been chaotic." answered Kon.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Strange beings that looked like soul reapers but felt like hollows not only attacked Karakura but also the Seireitei. I was asked by head captain Yamamoto to reassume my duties as a soul reaper captain. I would have told them no but the girls told me that I should do it as it would help you both out in the upcoming battle. I assume that Kon and Kurama told you about what happened to Orihime." stated Isshin as both teens nodded their heads.

"I plan on getting her back no matter what." Ichigo stated.

"I knew that you would feel that way so I talked to head captain Yamamoto in about sending a team in to Hueco Mundo to weaken their army and retrieve Orihime." stated Isshin.

"Who is on this team?" asked Naruto.

"There will be two captains, two lieutenants, you two, and two humans. The two humans are your friends Yasatora Sado and Uryu Ishida. The two lieutenants will be Rukia Kuchiki from squad thirteen and Renji Abarai from squad six. For the two captains it will be myself and Sanji Komamura from squad of squad seven. We will leave first thing tomorrow." replied Isshin. Both Naruto and Ichigo nodded their heads that they understood the plan.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Hueco Mundo


End file.
